My angel (version française)
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel est rongé par la jalousie...Il vient annoncer à Dean qu'il part...Mais ce dernier ne l'entend pas de cette oreille... Une première pour moi...du DESTIEL...mais du soft...lol @marianclea speciale dedicasse...lol


« So long, my friend »

C'était une petite maison abandonnée mais cossue dans une petite rue à l' écart de la ville…Une maison qui donnait l'impression à Dean et Sam d'un retour aux sources…

Ils s'y étaient installés depuis plusieurs jours…Ce port d'attache ne durerait qu'un temps mais ce temps- là, ils voulaient en profiter.

En profiter pour se retrouver après les derniers mois tendus, après les mises au point…

Ils avaient parlés, ils s'étaient compris, ils étaient frères…Ils le seraient toujours…

Ils avaient retrouvés Kevin maintenant il fallait retrouver la tablette…Ce serait pour demain….L'enfer et ses démons pouvaient attendre quelques jours, ils marchaient depuis des siècles sur terre…

Dean appuyé contre l'évier buvait distraitement son café…Sam était parti tôt ce matin-là, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Amélia…Leur relation n'en était plus vraiment une et en même temps aucun des 2 n'avait le courage d'y mettre un terme…

Un bruit dans les escaliers, la porte s'ouvrit…Benny entra un sourire aux lèvres auxquel répondu Dean d'un même sourire…

Sam avait fini par accepter sa compagnie même si il ne se mêlait jamais à leur duo…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un gout amer dans la bouche…Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas…Même si le cas de Dean était bien différent du sien, ce dernier restait avant tout, un monstre…Un monstre qui avait sauvé la vie de son frère plus d'une fois, au péril de la sienne…Un monstre devenu l'ami de son frère, un reflet…Mais un vampire avant tout…

Sam avait bien senti qu'il ne fallait pas se dresser entre eux…

Benny serait une ombre entre eux mais une ombre soudée à celle de Dean…Il ne se risquerait pas à juger encore une fois son frère…Ce dernier connaissait le fond de sa pensée mais l'expérience du purgatoire l'avait changé, rongé, noirci…Et visiblement seul Benny pouvait le contenir assez que pour ne pas laisser cette noirceur le ronger à jamais…

N'empêche, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser par la même à Castiel...Il était évident que l'ange n'arrivait pas à gérer cette amitié…Il n'avait pas le lien aisé…A part lui et Dean, il n'avait pas d'amis…Même parmi les siens…Devoir partager la seule qu'il avait avec un être revenu du purgatoire lié à Dean comme jamais lui ne le fut, cela le ruinait…

Castiel, à son retour, fut souvent à leur côté…Puis, petit à petit, il se fit plus rare, plus discret…Absent et à chacun de ses retours, plus fermé, plus distant…

Sam sentait bien que la jalousie avait envahi tout cet être et que celui-ci était perdu face à cette nouvelle émotion…Il avait tâché de lui en parler mais Castiel avait retrouvé ses travers…Il fuyait…

Il avait retrouvé aussi sa stature d'ange, sûr de lui…Il n'avait plus rien du fou…

Même si sa pénitence avait pris fin, il vivrait toute sa fin d'existence avec le poids de sa culpabilité, c'était dans sa nature, c'était Castiel…Mais le soldat avait repris le dessus sur l'ange…

Dean en voulait à Castiel de ne pas l'avoir suivi….Il ne comprenait pas qu'il eut voulu rester au purgatoire...

Quand il revint de son enfer, Ange du 1er jour, Dean se montra froid et rancunier…C'était le prix à payer avec lui quand on le blessait…

Ils étaient tellement différent…Plus Dean se rapprocha de Benny, plus Castiel s'en éloigna…

Il le jalousait…

Mais Castiel n'avait pas changé sur un point…Il voulait le bien de Dean, il le voudrait toujours…

Dean tendit un café à Benny qui l'accepta…

Il vivait avec eux depuis quelques jours, poursuivi par les hommes de son ancien maître mis au courant qu'il voulait sa mort…

La maison, un havre de paix dans laquelle parfois, Benny se sentait prisonnier, lui épris de liberté, sauvage mais posé…

Benny s'assit et Dean vint le rejoindre…Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, ils n'en avaient pas besoin…

Debout devant eux, invisible mais présent, Castiel les observa un long moment…Il avait mal mais ne comprenait pas cette douleur si différente de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà ressentie…

Dean et Benny se mirent à parler de tout et de rien…De leur vision de la vie, de leur vie…

Castiel les écouta et ne se retrouva dans aucune de celles qu'ils partageaient…Il baissa le regard…

Son temps était révolu…Dean ne souffrait pas de ses absences autant que lui souffrait des siennes…Après tout c'était normal…

Il était humain et lui, ne le serait jamais…

Il apparut faisant sursauter les 2 hommes…

« Cass…Putain »

Dean essuya avec sa manche, le café sur la table en reposant sa tasse…

« Hello, Dean »

Il se tourna vers son compagnon de table

« Hello, Benny »

« Hey, Castiel »

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite… » Il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix de Dean, Castiel le ressentit, cela le mit mal à l'aise…

« Assieds- toi » Dean avait vu le visage de l'ange se marquer, blesser par le ton de sa voix…

« Fais- moi plaisir, Cass » Il avait radouci son timbre…

« Je ne reste pas Dean…Je…Je… »

Il se retourna, incapable de le fixer

« Je retourne chez moi… »

Dean tiqua, surpris…Il fronça les sourcils…Benny ne réagit pas continuant à boire son café…

« Quoi ?...Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Tu vas retourner au Paradis, c'est ça ? »

Il vit Castiel reprendre son souffle

« Oui…Inias est revenu vers moi…Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider…Mon parcours…Mon retour du purgatoire…Ils voient tous cela comme un signe… »

« Bah c'est cool ça…Je préfère te savoir toi là-haut qu'un autre débile mégalo d'emplumé… »

« Cool oui » murmura, triste, Castiel

« De plus ça fera pas de mal d'avoir quelques anges en plus dans notre manche…Faut qu'on la retrouve cette tablette… »

Castiel ne dit rien…Dean jeta un regard inquiet vers Benny qui haussa les épaules…

« Cass…Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec…Tu devrais être content…Tu vas revoir tous tes potes »

« Ce ne sont pas mes potes » grinça Castiel

« Ce sont mes frères…Je n'ai pas de …Potes au Paradis… »

« Bah t'inquiète, tu as toujours ceux d'ici hein ? » lança Dean, le visage crispé…Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Cass…Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Il se leva de table et le rejoint…Castiel baissa le regard quand Dean se plaça devant lui…

«Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ?...Je te reconnais plus depuis quelques temps… »

« M'as-tu seulement jamais connu, Dean »

« Mais qu'est-ce…Mais tu t'es shooté où quoi ce matin ?…T'as vu ta gueule !… »

Dean s'énervait, l'attitude de Castiel l'énervait…

« C'est moi que tu fuis… » Un accent prononcé…

Dean jeta un œil au-dessus de l'épaule de Castiel pour croiser le regard de Benny sur eux…

« Je ne fuis personne… » répondit calmement Castiel

« Je n'ai juste plus ma place ici…Mon temps sur terre est révolu…»

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce nouveau délire, Cass….Depuis quand t'es plus chez toi ici… »

Il repoussa l'épaule de Castiel pour l'obliger à le regarder…

« Et mon pote, je te parle là… »

« Arrête avec ce mot, Dean….Arrête… » le supplia Castiel en plongeant son regard dans le sien….

« Tu pars pas à cause de notre petit différent quand même ? »

Castiel tiqua

« Je t'en ai voulu mais c'est du passé tout ça…Okay t'as voulu rester derrière, je peux comprendre…Tu as vu ton purgatoire comme une purge…Autant pour moi….Mais ça change rien entre nous…On reste ami, Cass…On l'a toujours été… »

« Tu crois ? » Dean ressentit une telle détresse dans la voix de Castiel qu'il recula

« Tu en doutes encore…. » Il sembla furieux

« Après tout ce qu'on a traversé…Après que j'ai retourné tout le purgatoire pour te retrouver…Merde Cass, il te faut quoi d'autre comme preuve ? »

« C'est pas toi, Dean…C'est moi…Je n'arrive plus à gérer toutes ses émotions qui me rongent »

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine…

« Hein ? » Dean n'y comprit plus rien

Il entendit derrière lui Benny qui remuait sur sa chaise…Il savait lui…

« Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre avec les humains… »

« C'est nouveau ça…Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant…Après 5 ans…Cass, merde dis -moi ce qui va pas… »

Castiel le fixa, il semblait désemparé…Comment mettre des mots sur une souffrance dont il craignit soudain que Dean se moqua…

«Je dois m'éloigner de toi...Je dois… »

« …S'éloigner de moi » laissa tomber Benny

« Hein ? »

Dean contourna Castiel pour l'interroger du regard…

« Ton pote est juste jaloux… »

Benny sourit sans malice aucune…Il exposait les faits, clair et net comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire…

« Jaloux ? Mais jaloux de quoi ? »

Benny but son café sans répondre…Dean se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel…

« C'est vrai ? T'es jaloux… » Il se mit à rire ce qui blessa Castiel qui se renfrogna…Son visage se ferma…

« M'enfin, t'es con…On n'est pas marié que je sache…Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pote avec Benny que je ne le suis plus avec toi…Où tu es allé chercher un truc pareil… »

Il se mit à rire de plus belle…Plus dans l'embarras que dans l'intention véritable de se moquer de l'ange…Jaloux…Dean fronça les sourcils…

« Tu resteras décidemment toujours un bébé dans un trenchcoat…Ce sont des jalousies de gosse ça, Cass…Toi et moi, c'est juste pas pareil… »

Castiel leva le regard vers Dean…Sévère et distant…Dean sut qu'il avait été trop loin en se moquant de la détresse de son ami…

«Il t'a appelé et tu as couru à son secours sans réfléchir…Je t'ai souvent appelé moi-aussi Dean…Combien de fois es-tu venu ? »

Dean se perdit entre sourires gênés et perplexité

« Mais avec quoi tu arrives là ? C'est juste pas comparable… »

« Oui, juste…Pas comparable….C'est ça l'amitié, Dean…Ne pas se poser de question…Agir et réfléchir après… »

Dean comprit les sous-entendus de Castiel, il perdit son sourire…

« C'était pas pareil, Cass… »

« C'est jamais pareil avec toi, Dean…Tu adaptes tes priorités en fonction du moment…Tu as fait de même avec Sam…Mais je t'en veux pas… »

« Bah merci….T'es trop gentil… » répliqua furieux Dean

« Je m'en veux à moi… » laissa-t-il tomber…

« Tu sais parfois tu me fais chier, Cass…Vraiment chier… »

Castiel recula, il heurta la table…Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas le frapper…Dean qui comprenait rien à rien…

«Ca veut dire quoi ? Que parce qu'on est ami, je n'ai plus le droit d'en avoir d'autre que toi, c'est ça ? »

Il baissa la tête, Dean s'approcha…

« Regarde- moi quand je te parle…Et t'avise pas de te barrer… »

« J'ai des milliers d'années d'existence, Dean….Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis…Je…J'ai…J'ai juste pas les armes pour combattre ça

« Combattre quoi ? » Dean s'énervait de plus belle ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Castiel

« Combattre quoi, Cass ? » ragea Dean devant son silence…

« Ca me ronge…Cette amitié… »

Il pointa du doigt Benny sans le regarder mais toisant Dean

« C'était ça l'image que je m'en faisais…Toujours là, l'un pour l'autre sans porter de jugement…»

« Mais c'est pareil pour nous, imbécile » sourit Dean

« Vraiment, Dean ? »

Un bref silence

« Je te comprendrais jamais, Cass »

« C'est bien ça le problème, Dean…Tu ne m'as jamais compris parce que tu n'as jamais cherché à me comprendre…Mes visions sont à des kilomètres des tiennes tout comme celles de Sam…Benny est le reflet des tiennes…Il est l'ami que tu recherchais…Celui qui partage les mêmes émotions….Celui qui te comprend…Vous agissez de pair... »

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux

«Mais ma parole, c'est que tu me fais une crise de jalousie là » Il recula, mal à l'aise…

« Tu vois plus clair, Cass…Faut que tu respires un bon coup là…On est ami et rien ne changera jamais ça, tu dois te mettre ça en tête et cesser de divaguer, mec…Les amitiés sont toutes différentes…Je tiens à la nôtre, Cass…»

Castiel leva la tête

« Tu m'entends… »

« Oui… » Il lui sourit

« Mais…. »

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait une vision de l'avenir…Une vision de leur amitié mais…

« Votre amitié va prendre toute la place, Dean…Je le sais… »

« Quoi, tu as eu une vision ?… » se mit à rire Dean

Le visage de Castiel se figea, Dean cessa de rire...

« Je n'ai plus ma place ici…Dans un trio, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui devient l'ombre d'un autre… »

«Cass…Tu déconnes, mec…Tu vas pas me laisser quand même… »

Dean sentit soudain sa poitrine se serrer…

« Il le faut, Dean…C'est trop me demander que de devoir te partager… »

Dean recula…Les mots de Castiel sonnaient comme une étrange déclaration….Un écho qui le toucha…

« Benny… » lança Dean…Ce dernier se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot…

Castiel s'était retourné soudain perdu…Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait en lui…Toutes ses émotions s'embrouillaient, se mêlaient…Il ne comprenait pas mais Dean si…

« Quand tu me regardes, tu vois quoi, Cass… »

Dean prenait sur lui mais il devait ouvrir les yeux à l'ange…Lui faire comprendre ce trouble qui le piégeait….

« Dean »

« Non, je veux dire…Tu vois quoi ? »

Castiel se tourna et le regarda

« Ton âme… »

« Et moi, je vois un ange… »

Castiel sourit en tiquant…Dean se sentit étrange…Il se sentait toujours au fond, étrangement mal à l'aise avec certaines attitudes de Castiel parce qu'elle le mettait devant une réalité qu'il refusait de voir…

Il avait besoin de cet ange…Il en avait toujours eu besoin…Et ce depuis le 1er jour où il croisa son regard…

Même quand pendant une année, il vivait aux côtés de Lisa, il se surprit souvent à espérer le voir…Il n'eut jamais le courage de l'appeler…Il lui manquait mais lui, Dean ne voulait pas se l'avouer…Pas lui, le Dean…C'était pas possible…Il fuyait dans les bras de Lisa mais se surprit à penser à Castiel le reste du temps…

Son visage se marqua…

« Cass, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

Castiel le fixa

« Je ne sais pas, Dean…Je pensais que c'était de l'amitié…Jusqu'au purgatoire et là… »

Il baissa la tête

« J'y comprendrais jamais rien aux émotions humaines… »

« Non, Cass…C'est pas ça… » murmura Dean

« Tu les prends juste comme elles viennent…Pures…Et nous on ne fait plus cela depuis longtemps, les hommes ont appris à refouler leur sentiment, à les masquer...C'est pour cela que tu es perdu… »

« C'est pour cela que je dois partir »

« Je veux pas que tu partes, Cass… »

Ce dernier leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Dean…

Dean qui recolla les pièces du puzzle…Les sacrifices de Castiel, les sous- entendus scabreux de Balthazar, de Meg, de Crowley…Ceux qui avaient perçu l'évidence au-delà de l'apparence…

« Je ne peux pas rester, Dean…Ce que je ressens pour toi…Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je le comprends pas moi-même… »

« Ce que tu ressens pour moi s'appelle de l'amour, Cass »

L'ange se leva brusquement et s'écarta de la table…Fuyant le regard de Dean posé dans le sien…

« NON » hurla l'ange

« NON…Je suis un ange dans la chair dans un homme, TU es un homme…Ca ne peut pas être cela »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même…Tu vois en moi d'abord l'âme….Et c'est ta lumière qui m'a vu en premier…Nos âmes s'aiment, Cass…Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous soyons des hommes »

« Dieu…Père… »

« Tu crois qu'il va te juger pour m'aimer, Cass… Dieu est amour, c'est pas ça qui est écrit dans la bible ?…Depuis quand l'amour à un sexe… »

Castiel était perdu et le fait d'entendre Dean d'ordinaire si pudique et si peu enclin à parler de ce genre de sentiment, lui expliquer ce qui pour lui était une évidence, le fit perdre pied…

« C'est pas ça…C'est juste de l'amitié, notre lien… »

« Tu combats une chose qui te ronge depuis le début, Cass et je suis à blâmer aussi… »

Castiel tiqua

« Tes absences me manquent, Cass…J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi quand tu n'es pas là…J'ai jamais compris pourquoi parce que je suis Dean…Le tombeur de ses dames mais aussi le mec incapable de rester avec une seule d'entre elles plus d'un an…Dean le dragueur, le noceur mais un Dean qui finit par ne penser plus qu'à un ange… »

« Tais-toi…Tu dis n'importe quoi…Tu n'aimes pas les hommes…Tu es DEAN »

Dean s'approcha

« Tu n'es pas un homme, Cass… »

Dean s'approcha….Cette fois-ci Castiel ne recula pas…

« Tu es mon ange…Tu es la preuve que l'amour vrai existe…Celui de tous les sacrifices, celui qui ne connait pas de frontière, pas d'interdit…Je me suis montré aveugle à l'évidence parce qu'il a fallu que je rencontre un ami pour comprendre que ce qui me liait à toi…Et ce n'était pas ça, Cass ..Ni même ce fichu lien…C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi…Un truc inconcevable pour moi, Dean…J'étais attiré par toi, Cass..»

Castie baissa le regard, Dean du bout de l'index lui releva le menton

« J'ai su…J'ai su le jour où je t'ai retrouvé au purgatoire, Cass…J'ai su quand j'ai touché ton visage… »

« Dean… » souffla Castiel, perdu…

« J'ai su que je t'aimais… »

« Dis pas ça…C'est… »

« C'est quoi ? Interdit…Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un homme...Un macho de surcroit » Il rit, avec tendresse

« Je peux pas…. »

« Si tu peux, Cass…Si tu es venu me dire Adieu, c'est pour ça…Tu fuis tes sentiments parce que tu les penses impures…Tu es revenu du purgatoire, Cass…Penses- tu moins à moi pour autant ?… »

« Tu hantes toutes mes pensées… »

« Ca veut dire que c'était pas impur sinon tu serais revenu sans…Hum…Dis -moi que je me trompe…Dis-moi que tu m'aimes pas, Cass… »

Castiel prit doucement la main de Dean, celle qui soutenait toujours son menton….

Le contact de cette peau…Il ferma les yeux…

« Jamais » murmura Castiel

« Regarde-moi »

Castiel garda les yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas croiser ceux de Dean, ceux qui le ferait céder…

Le soulagerait de la douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine

« Cass…Regarde-moi »

« Dean, Non… »

Il relâcha sa main…

« T'avise pas de partir…Tu m'entends » lui murmura Dean en se penchant à son oreille…Castiel sentit sa peau sur sa joue, frôlant son cou…Il pencha la tête et rencontra la sienne…Front contre front…

« Dean… »

« Chuuuuut…. »

Il lui prit le visage entre ses 2 mains…

Il hésita un instant…Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec le visage d'un homme entre ses mains…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? A lui Dean…

Castiel ouvrit les yeux…Ses grands yeux bleus...Son âme, sa lumière…

Ce n'était pas un homme…C'était Castiel…C'était son ange…

Ils restèrent un long moment front contre front, leur souffle se mêlant…Les mains de Dean autour de son visage...

Castiel posa les siennes sur celles de Dean…

« Il m'aura fallu 5 ans mais je te le dis aujourd'hui…So long my friend… »

Dean fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres…Un baiser chaste…Nouveau pour lui, nouveau pour l'ange…

Dean n'en ressentit aucune gêne…Juste une communion…Une évidence…

Il écarta son visage un instant, juste pour le regarder…Castiel semblait perdu mais pour la 1er fois heureux…

Dean se pencha…Cette fois-ci, un vrai baiser….

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent …Une découverte du gout de l'autre…Dean ferma les yeux pour se perdre…Lentement, doucement...Partage d'un amour trop longtemps refoulé...

Front contre front…

Il comprit à ce moment-là, Castiel les sentiments qui le liaient à Dean

Il comprit à ce moment-là, Dean ce qu'était vraiment l'amour…

« My angel »

FIN


End file.
